venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Venture Race (Episode)
Venture Race '''is a Season One episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob is humping a stalk of Cyperus Papyrus, as a jumbo-tron is dropped from an airship. Robert catches a glimpse of this, and attempts to run over and destroy it while inhaling papyrus powder. Robert gets a rifle and loads it with a thornapple. However, Robert realizes the jumbo-tron means no harm, and watches it with the rest of the crowd. The announcer says that the Venture Race, a reality television show is coming soon for it's first season. The announcer also mentions that he does not have the money nor publishers to put it on television, so instead it will be uploaded to YouTube, where people will actually watch it! The announcer announces the teams; the Green Badasses, and the Red Corsairs. The announcers announces that the teams will compete to win trophies. The announcer announces the show will go to many servers in a world-related locale, like a gorge, wasteland, glacier, reef, and swamp. The teams have equipped their vehicles with weaponry, such as dynamite, big guns, and so on to battle each other on the track. Robert and his seven brothers decide to join the Green Badasses, and wait for the first event. The first race is started at Serpent Ravine. "I am so going to destroy with acetone peroxide!" Robert shouted at Rex Corsair. "Well, acetone peroxide is varying and clumsy," replied Corsair, "Unlike my missiles!". The race at Serpent Ravine started, and Robert drove his motorcycle over. Rex drafted behind, and hit a "power play" button on his naked bike. "You're trapped, Jacob! Meet my missiles!" screamed Corsair. Corsair fired the missiles on his bike, but Robert dodged them. "EAT DYNAMITE!" hollered Robert, as he threw a bundle of dynamite at Corsair's bike, blowing it up. "NO!! I JUST GOT THAT PAINT JOB DONE!!!!" bellowed Corsair as he fell into the Ravine and landed in a bunch of snakes. The race car fell in the Ravine, too, and caused an explosion. As snakes and intestines flied out, Robert asked "Are these his guts, or just snakes? Both?". Robert got the first trophy, while Corsair got in second place. The next race is at Jagged Jaws Coral Reef. "Ha ha, what makes a challenged challenger like you think you can win?" boasted Robert. "I am not doing this for my team, GA member Robert Jacob. I am avenging you brutally beating Rex" said Dexter. The race starts, and the rivals drive their speed boats over Jagged Jaws Reef. Dexter's boat gets attacked by sharks. "Ha ha!" said Robert, "You are getting attacked by sharks!". "IT IS NOT FUNNY" hollered Rex, as he got bitten on the face by a shark, and launches a fish missile at the shark, literally jaw dropping it. "Fish missiles" cringed Robert, "It would such a good, creative, idea if it were not invented by the Retired Corsair!". "How dare you insult Old Man Corsair!" Dexter informed Robert, "And those shark bites are gonna leave a dozen marks!", as he put on his goggles to partially cover the wounds. Robert's boat got swarmed by sharks, but he shot them with harpoons. As the competitors raced over the deep ocean, a shark clasped onto Dexter, expelling large amounts of blood. "AH!! ROBERT, PLEASE HELP ME!!". "What did you ever do for me?" asked Robert. Eventually, the shark stopped biting Dexter's face, and bit the motor, exploding the motor and sending Dexter flying. Robert reaches the buoy with the trophy. Five seconds later, Dexter smashes into the checkered flagpole. "Congratulations on second place!" said Robert, as Dexter woke up. Robert realized the sharks surrounding them. "Well, now we are even!" Dexter happily told Robert. Robert angrily pushed Dexter off of the buoy, causing him to get his butt bitten by sharks and scream in pain. The third race is at Ruin Street. "Did you know that 'Red Corsair' is translated from the ancient adjective equivalent of 'rump head'" mocked Terrence. "Well, there are two of us, and two of... you. Dag." said Maxwell. The next race at the city stage started, and Robert and Terrence literally got ahead of the competition in a Bayonet R, while Maxwell and Rex were left trying how to drive their Slipstream. Robert and Terrence drove all the way through, but realized the Red Corsair had caught up and are on their tails. Red Corsair fired missiles at the Bayonet R, but the car dodged them. The Jacobs drifted and launched hooks at the Slipstream, capsizing the race car. The brothers then drove backwards, and chopped the car apart, as well as brutally damaging Maxwell and Rex's faces. The brothers then made it into first place and got the third trophy. "No fair that you got to chop us to bits and you get the trophy!" bellowed Maxwell. "That makes less sense then saying 'No fair that you fired those missiles at us'. HA!" Robert informed Max. The fourth race takes place at Gator Quagmire. As the race starts, the Race Official is knocked off his hovering dock and into a hungry crocodile, which promptly kills him. Terence and Tyler drop a mine off their boat, which the Red Corsair drive into and explodes their boat. The Red Corsair fires missiles at the boat, which they avoid. Dexter accidentally drives the boat into Terrence and Tyler's, causing Dexter's to be sawed apart and leaving him to be eaten by crocodiles. However, Rex takes away the crocodiles with the crane on the Venture Race official's hovering dock. However, the crocodiles let go of the crane, and bite Rex bloodily. Terrence and Tyler reach the buoy with the trophy and checkered flag, and get in first place and get the fourth trophy. The fifth race takes place at Snowstorm Mountain. Terrence and Tyler use a truck, while Maxwell and Dexter use a snowmobile. Again, Terrence and Tyler get ahead, and Maxwell and Dexter draft behind. Maxwell aims a meteor blaster at the pickup truck, with Terrence and Tyler hopelessly trapped to be blasted by the meteor. However, Robert arrives in a helicopter with a snowball attached. Robert smashes the Red Corsair specially equipped racer with the snow boulder, knocking it onto Terrence and Tyler's specially-equipped arctic racer's front spur blade, chopping the vehicle apart, and allowing Robert, Terrence, and Tyler to win the fifth race in first place, and get the fifth trophy which is being held by a race official on a snowmobile. The sixth race takes place at the Desert of Demolition. The Red Corsair's Desert Racer is in the pit stop, and Robert and Tyler plan to destroy it. Robert uses the massive cannon to shoot the pit stop with a ball of sand, destroying it. Max and Dexter drive out as the pit stop explodes and attempts to shoot Robert and Tyler's vehicle with more missiles, but Robert fires the force blaster at the Red Corsair desert buggy racer. The desert buggy is destroyed and Max and Dexter are killed in the burning wreckage. The crew officials are infuriated by the racers in their team being killed, and break the rules of Venture Race and use the Red Corsair team truck in attempts to destroy Robert and Tyler's rally racer. The crew officials fire missiles the size of the ones Jaws uses in Ultra Team: Part 2, but the duo dodges the missiles. Tyler drives into the wreck of the Red Corsair racer, and knocks it into the air. Robert swings the massive cannon into it, knocking it into the truck. They then ram right into the truck, knocking it into a ravine in the Desert of Destruction, wrecking the truck and killing the crew officials. Robert and Tyler reach the checkered flag held by a race official, and get the sixth trophy. Robert and his brothers are carried away by the fans of their team, and Robert gives another speech about why you should not join the Venture Race unless you are already a really bad person or want to have fun (the latter is why he joined), and all of the members of a team may be killed, like what he experienced. Trivia * Rex is the only member of the Red Corsair to die before the Desert of Destruction, as he was killed by crocodiles. * Ironicly, the '''Green Badasses wear various colours while the Red Corsair only wears green. * This is the fourth half-hour special. The first was Rainforest Temple, the second was Ultra Team, and the third was Ultra Team 2.0. * The episode was banned from Adult Swim on October 14th, 2019, due to the title card resembling terrorism/assassination. Allusions * Split/Second: The overall theme is exactly the same as Split Second. Category:Season One Category:Episodes